Benefit of the Doubt
by KittyKupKakes
Summary: Princess Pan is fed up with an ongoing war which has lasted hundreds of years. Pan decides it's time to end it and comes up with a plan to enter the opposing kingdom with a peace offering.. Will Trunks and his kingdom accept it? Or will it cause an uproar between the 2 kingdoms? "I will end this war no matter what it takes.. Even if it means risking my own life" - Pan
1. Chapter 1

Benefit of the Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or anything related to it.

Summary: Princess Pan is fed up with an ongoing war which has lasted hundreds of years. Pan decides it's time to end it and comes up with a plan to enter the opposing kingdom with a peace offering.. Will Trunks and his kingdom accept it? Or will it cause an uproar between the 2 kingdoms?

Chapter One

I furrow my brows as I stare at my mother, listening to her lecture once again.

"Pan, you haven't much time yet.. You must choose your mate before your 20th birthday. I cannot run this kingdom forever and your audacity is wearing me out." She looked at the painting behind me. "I chose your father when I was 14 at heart. I knew he was the one for me.. However you cannot seem to make up your mind and this worries me".

I sighed, lightly patting my palms on my maroon colored pajama pants. Brushing a bit of my ebony hair free from my eyes, I looked up to my mother. "I just don't find any man in the Royal guards suitable for me. Sure there is Marcus, but I just don't think I could be happy with him like that. Why can't I find someone outside of the Royal guard? It would make my options so much easier.. Besides, most of the men in the leadership are much older than I".

My mother cupper her palm under my chin and lifted my head slightly to look at me. She was getting older, I could see the creases under her eyes and atop her forehead heavily showing. I knew she was worried about me choosing my mate within the next 2 months, but if I were to pick anyone now it wouldn't be for love.. It would just pretty much be for business.

"Honey, I know. But you know it's the royalty rules. If you chose someone outside of the castle or outside of the Royal guards, they would have no idea of how to run a kingdom. The rules are set for a reason" .

With a last sigh, I whipped my hair into a pony tail and stood up from my bed. I paced around a bit contemplating on what to do. "I hate this war. If it didn't exist, I would have more time to find a mate, not be pressured and have time to just be happy". A crazy idea ran across my mind and I looked to my mother who was staring hopelessly at me. "What if we just end the war? Not surrender but make a peace treaty. Something where we can just all live at peace!"

I heard a sarcastic laugh spill out of my mothers lips. "If it were that easy, it would have been done so hundreds of years ago. The Outlaws aren't so easy to convince".

She was right.. But in my opinion, I don't think anyone has actually tried hard enough to convince the Outlaws. I just think our people are too stubborn and proud to stoop to the level of making peace.

"Pan, get some rest. Please, dear.. Consider your options. You haven't much time left before you are queen." With that said, the queen walked to me giving me a light kiss on the cheek. She then embraced me in a hug and whispered "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't you who started this petty war in the first place." That sparked another journey of thoughts into my mind.

_I wonder who even began this war and for what reason.. I've only heard that the Outlaws were the cause of the conflict yet was never given a true explanation.._

As I lay in bed under the silk sheets, my mind wouldn't stop its race of thought. My dreams were of victory and of failure about the war. For too long I've been trying to think of ways to just end it already.

There just has to be an option.

I was awaken the next morning to a knock ay my bedroom door.

"Miss Pan.. Your mother called you for breakfast" I recognized the voice.

"Oh Marcus, I told you to quit calling me _Miss_ Pan. Just call me Pan as you did when we were children". I sat up, stretching my arms up and over my head. "You can come in."

As the door opened, Marcus smiled slightly. "But that would be improper of me to do so"

I like the way his dark hair slighty covered his green eyes. He was handsome, no doubt. I just couldn't picture myself ever actually loving him.

"How was your sleep?" He asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Full of nightmares and restless, as usual.." I looked down to my hands and closed my palms. "I'm starting to wonder if I will ever sleep normally again. It's been almost a month now where I haven't gotten good sleep."

"You worry too much.. Just relax. You're safe so you shouldn't waste time worrying of the Outlaws." He placed his hand over my closed palm and stared me directly in the eyes. I knew he liked me a lot, possibly even loved me. Because of that, I felt a bit sad for him because I just didn't see him like that.

"I'm not worried of being harmed. I just want this nightmare to end." He nodded.

"We all do.." A few minutes of silence followed, both of us lost in thought. "Well get dressed, you wouldn't want to be tardy for breakfast."

Agreeing, he left the room and I went to change.

Walking down the corridor, Marcus assisted me as usual. Walking down the flight of stairs in the castle, we arrived to the dining room. Seated was my mother and a few of the Royal Guard members. I took the seat next to my mother and Marcus the one next to me.

"You smell lovely" he whispered with his white smile.

"Thank you" I smiled back but thought of it kind of strange at the same time. I reached for my damp hair and gave it a sniff. I had just showered before coming down and the scent of my shampoo was still strong.

"Good morning, Pan." My mother greeted me in a much happier mood.

"Good morning, mother." I replied, just as happy.

As the food was carried out, my mother began to speak amongst us. "Marcus reported to me that yesterday there was an Outlaw in our forests spying on our land."

I frowned a bit at her comment.

"They're always trying to be sneaky, Lady Videl. And each time we catch them, we are always the nice ones to release them! What do they do? Come back! I suggest we just invade their territory and let them know first hand that we are not to be toyed with!" One of the upper ranks of the Royal Guard, Kenneth, bursted to my mother.

I kind of smiled as I brushed my long hair behind my ear, knowing my mother wouldn't agree to it. _Like as if invasion would solve or make anything better..._

"I actually agree with you." My mother replied calmly. I dropped my fork which held a slice of my omelet. I stared at her, my dark eyes peering at her face absolutely bewildered.

"Mother! You can't be serious. What would an invasion accomplish? Nothing! We will have casualties and the war will be even more dangerous than before!" I balled my fists and stared, not blinking.

Mom stared back at me, slightly confused by my comment to her. She then casually went along eating.

Kenneth cut in before my mom could say anything more.

"Milday Pan, if we are not the ones to make the move first they will continue to pry and spy then sneak attack us." I adverted my attention and eyes to Kenneth.

The fat man whom I disliked for the moment stared right back at me, a bacon half hung from his mouth. No manners at all. I have no idea how he was allowed into the Royal Guard in the first place.

"He's right, Pan. After our breakfast, we will discuss this matter. That is my final decision." My mother spat out a bit angered at my disapproval.

My anger heightened and I put my fork onto my half eaten plate of food and stood up.

"Excuse me" I snarled, leaving the table and heading into the court yard in much of a rush.

As I opened the doors and stepped outside, I stared around the garden and inhaled a deep breath of crisp, cool air.

_How can they be so ignorant.. What will this invading prove? Or even better, what will it benefit?_

"Pan.." Startled, I turned around to see Marcus a few feet away. "It's okay to be angry.. But you don't think Kenneth's idea was the least bit reasonable? What if they really are planning a sneak attack.. We need to always be a step ahead."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone fighting" I raised my voice. I looked up to Marcus, whom was quite a few inches taller than I. "Because of this, we can never be at rest or be happy."

"I know" The strong man cooed softly. "Unfortunately there's really nothing we can do. The Outlaws are stubborn. Their Queen 'Bulma' or prince 'Trunks' would never agree to a peace offering.."

An idea struck me. I concentrated my gaze to his eyes and a small smirk came from the corner of my lips. "Has anyone ever _tried_ to make a peace offering with them? I bet not. I can assure you I have never once heard of one of their people or mine go to each others kingdoms and make that suggestion"

My heart started to pace in my chest. I was getting high hopes on my new idea. It was brilliant!

"Pan" His emerald eyes widened and worry struck his face. "Don't even think about going there".

I smiled. "I'll do anything to end this war.. Even if it means I risk my own life".

A/n: First chapter comes to a closure! Pan has a crazy idea of going into the territory of Trunks' kingdom to make a peace offering.. Does she know the danger of trespassing? Yet more.. Does she understand that if she if caught and is not welcome, that she may never return?


	2. Chapter 2: Lucid Nightmares

Chapter Two: Lucid Nightmares

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And to answer your question, I have written some fanfic's on this website back in 2007. I just decided to get back into it again as a hobby. I hope you enjoy! :)

The evening came quickly as I spent most of the day pacing through the courtyards trying my best to come up with a plan to go there. I was beginning to become quite disappointed, however, because I just couldn't convince myself that I would be alright if I went there alone.

_Anything really can happen.. It will either be in favor for me, or completely go against me._

Mark eyed me closely and stuck by my side as the day passed. His thick dark hair pulled back from his face, I could see the frustration and urge to protest against me in his eyes.

"Milady.." He whispered, slowly walking up to my side. I shifted my gaze from a buttery yellow rose to his tall frame, searching the side of his face for what his thoughts were. His beautiful eyes glistened in the fading sun as the rays carressed his tanned face. "You do understand you can't go there. If I were to see you leave, it's my duty as captian of the Royal Guard to announce your missings".

I looked down to my feet which held my small white heels. A faint wind from the west swayed my silken white dress around my calves. He was right about that, I couldn't leave without being reported missing. I embraced the necklace which rested upon my collar bone. The emblem was of a small sparrow with a tulip in its beak. My mother had given it to me years ago as a pass down from one of my great grandmothers. It symbolized love and peace and that fear should never exist in the heart.

"I know that, Marcus." Hope was quickly fading in my heart as I closed my eyes. I felt a gentle, soft and light grasp on my shoulder. As I opened my eyes, I once more looked up to him to see his deep, yet bright green eyes peering into my own. I felt my cheeks flush a bit as I blinked.

"I know how you feel about this ongoing war, Pan. I feel the same way.. But right now, it wouldn't be such a great idea to wander into their lands, especially alone, as they are spying on us and most likely conducting a surprise attack. Think with your mind for now, Pan.. Not so much with your emotions or heart. That can be dangerous." He slid his palm down the middle of my back and looked forward.

I did as he and watched as the sun slowly descended between the green mountain range. The sky was of pruples, blues, pinks and oranges. It was most definitely a beautiful scenery. I know Mark is right, but when you want something so bad it's hard to be patient.

"I know, Mark.. But what if I could delay or even stop the war before any plans of attack were made? No one would die or be hurt and everyone, over time, would get along." I sighed after my words, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Or if the worst happens? You arrive on their lands and they hold you captive, telling us that if we do not surrender that they would kill you? I can't risk your life, Pan. You're all I have left, as companion or friend." A wave of guilt washed over my face as I realized I was being a bit selfish.

Marcus' parents and sibling died many years ago in the war when bloodshed had covered the outter lands. I remember the scene all too clearly, how he lay over his father on the battlefield, crying and begging for his awakening. He was only 8 at the time, he didn't need to see that.

"I don't know what to do anymore." By this time, the sky was spotted with stars and of a deep maroon color.

"I suggest you get some rest. Your mother has been speaking with the Royal Guard most of the day, so I'm sure she will want to talk to you tomorrow morning." Marcus' strong hand gripped my shoulder slightly before releasing it.

I nodded and we left the courtyard back into the castle. Marcus followed me up the stairs and to my bedroom door. I was a bit happy he was with me today.

"Thank you for staying nearby today. I have quite a bit to think over." I ran my finger through my long brunette hair and smiled up to him.

"Anything for you, princess." His grin was pleasing as I bid him goodnight.

I closed my bedroom door and began to dress into my sleepware as my mind was once again racing with just about everything there is to think about.

As I turned out the light and crawled under the sheets, I stared at the dark ceiling and let out a deep sigh. I knew tonight would once again be restless. Falling asleep and constantly waking of nightmares. I frowned and closed my eyes, begging a God, any God, to help me end this reality of a nightmare as soon as possible.

_I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and narrowly avoided retching from the sharp, well known stentch that surrounded me. The smell was of hot blood spattered on the stones that seemed ready to dissolve the skin off my hands if I touched it. The smell of burned hair and skin of the dead smoldered in the fire of a dropped lantern. Only the fall of rain all the night before had kept that fire from spreading through the clearing to the woods._

_From the forest to my left, I heard the desperate, strangled cry of a man in pain. I started to move toward the sound, but when I took a step through the trees in his direction, I came upon a sight that made my knees buckle, my breath freezing as I fell to the familiar body._

_Ebony hair, so like my own, was swept across the boy's eyes, closed forever now but so clear in my mind. His skin was gray in the morning light, covered with a light spray of dew. My younger brother, my only brother, was dead._

_Like our sister and our father years ago, like our aunts and uncles and too many friends, Caleb was forever grounded. I stared at his still form, willing him to take a breath and open eyes whose color would mirror my own. I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare. _

_I could not be the last. The last child of Videl, who was all the family I had left now. I wanted to scream and weep, but among my kind, tears were considered a disgrace to the dead and shame among the living. I could not cry for my brother, though I wanted to._

_I pushed the sounds away, forcing my lips not to tremble. Only one heavy breath escaped me, wanting to be a sigh. I lifted my dry eyes to the guards who stood about me protectively in the woods._

_"Take him home," I ordered, my voice wavering a bit despite my resolve._

_"Pan, you should come home too."_

_I turned to Marcus, the captian of the most elite guard in our kingdoms army, and took in the worried expression in his soft green eyes. The man had been my friend for years before he had been my guard, and I began to nod assent to his words. _

_Another cry from the woods made me freeze. I started toward it, but Marcus caught my arm just above the elbow. "Not that one, milady."_

_Normally I would have trusted his judgment without question, but not here on the battlefield. I had been walking these bloody fields whenever I could ever since I was twelve; I could not avert my eyes when we were in the middle of this chaos and someone was pleading, with what was probably his last breath, for help. "And why not, Marcus?"_

_The captian knew he was in trouble the instant I addressed him, but he kept on my heels as I stepped around the slain bodies and closer to the voice. _

_"Pan.." I could sense how serious he was in his voice. "That's Gregory. You don't want his blood on your hands."_

_For a moment, the name meant nothing to me. With his hair streaked with blood and his expression a mask of pain, Gregory could have been anyone's brother, husband or son. I did not have the energy to rage. Every emotion I had was cloaked in a shield of reserve I had learned since I was little._

_Evidently the outlaw prince recognized me as well, for his pleas caught in his throat and his eyes closed._

_I stepped toward him and heard a flutter of movement as my guards moved closer, ready to intervene if the fallen man was a threat. For a moment I thought of taking my knife and putting it in his heart or slitting his throat myself and ending the life this creature still held while my brother lay dead._

_Despite my guards' protest, I went again to my knees, this time beside the enemy. I looked at that pale face and tried to summon the fury I needed._

_His eyes fluttered open and met mine. A muddy shade of silver, Gregory's eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and fear. The fear struck me the most. This boy looked a couple of years younger than I was, too young to deserve this horror, too young to die._

_Bile rose in my throat. I loved my brother, but I could not murder his killer. I could not look into the eyes of a boy terrified of death and shaking from pain and feel hatred. This was a life; outlaw, yes, but still a life; who was I to steal it?_

_Only as I recoiled did I see the wound on his stomach, where a knife had dragged itself raggedly across the soft flesh , one of the most painful of mortal blows. The attacker must have been killed before he could finish the deed._

_Perhaps my brother had held the knife. Had he lain dying alone like this afterward?_

_I felt a sob choke my throat and couldn't stop it. Gregory was the enemy, but here on the battlefield he was just another brother to another sister, fallen on the field. I could not cry for my own brother; he would not want me to. But I found myself crying for this hated stranger and the endless slaughter that I had almost contributed to._

_I spun on Mark. "This is why this stupid war goes on. Because even when he's dying, you can only feel hate," I spat, too quietly for the outlaw prince to hear me._

_"If I was in this man's place, I would pray for someone to kneel by my side," I continued. "And I wouldn't care if that person was Trunks himself."_

_Mark knelt awkwardly beside me. For a moment, his hand touched my hand, unexpectedly. His gaze met mine, and I heard him sigh quietly with understanding._

_I turned back to the outlaw. "I'm here; don't fret," I said as I smoothed pale silver hair from Gregory's face._

_His eyes filled with tears and he muttered something that sounded like "Thank you." Then he looked straight up at me and said, "End it. Please."_

_These words made me wince. I had been thinking the same thing just moments before, but even though I knew he was asking me to stop the pain, I did not want mine to be the hand that ended another's life._

_"Pan?" Mark asked worriedly when a tear fell from my eyes onto Gregory's hand._

_I shook my head and wrapped my hand around Gregory's cool one. The muscles tightened, and then he was gripping my hand like it was his last anchor to this planet._

_When I drew my knife from my waist, Mark caught my wrist and shook his head._

_Quietly, so Gregory could not hear, I argued, "It could take him hours to die like this."_

_"Let the hours pass," Mark answered, though I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten. "Outlaws believe in mercy killing, but not when it's the other side who does it. Not when it's the heir to our kingdom who ends the life of one of their two surviving princes."_

_We sat in the field most of the day, until Gregory's grip on my hand loosened and his ragged breathing froze._

_Now the only male child left to inherit the outlaw throne was Trunks, a creature whose name was rarely mentioned in our society, and if he died...hopefully the murderous royal house of the outlaw would die with him. Yet now that Gregory, the youngest and last brother of our greatest enemy, was dead in front of me, I could not be grateful for the loss. My throat was tight with too many tears unshed, screams unuttered and prayers whose words I could never seem to find..._

"Pan, are you all right?"

I opened my eyes to find Mark searching the room for whatever had frightened me. His thick, dark hair had been hastily pulled back from his face as if he had been roused from sleep. He was not supposed to be on duty until this afternoon, but I was grateful he had been the one to hear me shout.

"Yes," I said, but the trembling in my voice belied my answer.

"Dream?" he asked. Mark was the only one to whom I confided my nightmares.

I nodded, sitting up. Morning was here, and if Mark was, too, then there was something important to be done.

Mark cleared his throat. "Your mother wants you to meet her downstairs, as soon as you are ready."

He left me to change, which I did quickly. My mother did not summon me for meaningless trifles.

I stepped outside my room to find the Castle swarming with Royal soldiers. In addition to Marcus, there were five other guards next to my door alone. Out on the field, I understood this kind of caution. Inside the castle walls, it was unheard of.

"My mother isn't hurt?" I asked with alarm, my mind latching on to the worst possible reason for this concern.

"She's safe," Mark answered, though he didn't sound as if he was completely certain. "The rest of the guard is with her."

Of course. "Then why the sudden jump in security?" And, before he could answer, "And who in the world is guarding the outside?"

"There are about two dozen soldiers ringing the courtyard, and another few dozen in the surrounding land," one of the the other guards assured me.

"They're good fighters. As for your other question," Mark answered, "we seem to have a visitor, which is why your mother requested your presence in the first place."

What kind of visitor required so many members of the royal guard to be in the loftiest halls of the castle? No one so much as got inside unnoticed. To get all the way to my room would be impossible.

"Who is this visitor?" I inquired softly. "Trunks himself?"

Mark did not joke back with me.

My mother was standing with her back to us as we enetered the enclosed courtyard. The visitor was seated cross legged on the ground nearby, with her eyes closed as if she was taking a nap. Four of our guards surrounded her, showing just how afraid we were to have her near our queen.

Even from across the courtyard I could recognized the silver hair and fair skin. As I went closer I saw her silky black dress with the white emblem sewn onto the low neckline between her breasts. On her left hand she wore an onyx signet ring.

Either she heard our approach, or she sensed us some other way, for the visitor opened her eyes just then. Suddenly my cool, ebony gaze was me directly by her icy peer, the color resembled polished topaz's. I looked away quickly, a shudder twisting its way up my spine.

"She's here in peace," my mother assured me immediately, but I could hear the "or so she said" in her voice even though she didn't speak it aloud. "Bulla, may I introduce my heir and daughter, Pan? Pan, this is Bulla, younger sister of Trunks."

My skin chilled just hearing the name, but I answered the introduction politely. _What is this creature doing here?_

Bulla spoke first, for which I was grateful. If I had opened my mouth, I probably could have caused a war with what I had said if it had not been too late already.

"We want peace," Bulla said softly, not rising. In case she tried to stand, the guards were prepared to kill her instantly. "We're tired of the fighting, and the killing."

A/N: So the sister of Prince Trunks has shown up to Pan's kingdom seeking peace. However, is Bulla actually being honest? Or is this a trap to lower the guard of Pan's people and territory, so the outlaws can seek their attack?


End file.
